


Homemade

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas Presents, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Knitting, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is curious about something he spies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Blanket," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Yellow."

"What is that?" Jack asked suddenly, eyeing the lumpy object on Janet's desk.

The doctor blushed, and quickly shifted so that she was between the Colonel and his view. "Nothing," she said. "Now, open your mouth."

The Infirmary was quiet; SG1 had returned early due to the unexpected constant, continuous rainfall on PX7-253. Their arrival had interrupted her quiet graveyard shift, and now that all three humans had colds, it looked like Janet was going to be busy for the rest of the night.

"It looks soft," Sam added from her place on the next bed. "Are you making something?"

"Ooh, like knitting or crocheting?" Daniel piped up.

"How would you know about something like that?" Jack asked around his thermometer.

Janet tsked and replaced it.

"My mother used to knit!" Daniel replied defensively. "And several indigenous cultures view knitting, crocheting, weaving, and other yarn-based crafts has highly important skills."

Deciding that the team was not going to let it go, Janet gave up. Walking over to her desk, she picked up the lumpy, yellow project and held it up. "It's going to be a blanket, for Cassie," she explained. "I can't work on it at home, because she's at that age where she's curious, and sticks her nose into everything."

There was silence for a moment, before Jack snorted. "That's my girl!" he declared.

"It's very... um, pretty!" Sam managed.

"She likes yellow, like the sun, and her planet is much warmer than Earth, so she's often cold..." Janet tried to explain. It sounded weak to her own ears, though it had made so much sense when she was deciding on this project - not that she had knitted in years. "I was just working on it in my spare time, when it was quiet around here."

"I think she's going to love it," Daniel said sincerely. "Handmade gifts are a sign of great love and respect in many cultures, and symbolically blankets are immured with the love and protection of a parent or other caring force."

Thankful, Janet offered him a weak smile. That sounded so much better than her own reasoning behind the gift. And really, it was just as true. She probably could have simply bought Cassie a blanket, but on this, her first Christmas, Janet had wanted to give her something homemade.

A similar thought must have occurred to Jack, because his expression was much softer as he added, "yeah, I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

Touched by their acceptance, Janet didn't even bother to chastise him for dislodging his thermometer again.


End file.
